Talk:Rune/@comment-4834593-20120320164108/@comment-99.232.212.201-20120327005053
For Riven, ashe, kog and sivir, anything AD oriented would suffice (i.e armour pen, attack speed, attack damage, etc). But for ashe the best thing is to get crit dmg runes.. stack them as much as u can ( and yes u need to buy 9 of each ). This is due to her passive charging up crit 'chance' (per second not attacking). There are plenty of items that add crit chance, so wasting runes on that would be foolish (for ashe that is, but lots of champs benefit from crit chance runes), however only 1 item (infinity edge - verrry expensive item might i add) actually adds crit 'damage'.. I have a rune page that adds 33% crit dmg, and 5% crit chance, aswell as sum attackspeed - which is highly beneficial when u alrdy have crit chance/dmg.. the more ur attacking, the more frequently u will crit! .... lol, alll that on just ashe? :/ U cant really go wrong with starting with attack speed runes - any ad champ will benefit greatly, (even Lulu support ap champ would benefit becuz of her passive 'pix attacking on every one of her attacks. **HINT alllllways no matter wut hero u are, try and milk ur passives as much as possible!! That is more often than not what wins close battles (either team or 1v1) becuz most ppl dont do it as much as they should. (cait 7th attack crit, Yi 7th attack doubleslice, Fiora health regen, Sejuani 10% slow, Xin life per 3rd attack, etc... "milk" your passives as much as possible and you will be suprized how much better you do. ;) Kind of went off on a tangent there lol, sorry. Let me try and answer ur initial questions: karth, lux, morg - ability power runes and MAGIC PEN!!!!! karths ult, lux's ult, and morgs ult can all pick up 2, 3, 4, or even a pentakill.. peircing magic res will do a significant amount of extra dmg, which is why with pretty much any mage or tanky/mage magi pen is a must! (i) oooooo, and LeBlanc + magi pen + cooldown reduction runes will hurt anybody ;). And she has over 12 combos with different effects that should/could be done in different circumstances to produce interesting results :). kog, sivir, ashe, riven - to start i would just say attackspeed to be safe... armour pen, crit chance/dmg if ur feelin frisky. for akali - read and MILK her passive!! all u really need to buy with her is attack dmg, and ability power. every time u get damage, she gets lifeleech(?) and ap will get you spellvamp(?) if my memory serves me.. you will get exponentially stronger quickly, through leeching life in both ways ;) (so runes would be same for akali, ad and ap runes ftw! Hope this helps :/ good luck. oh and its not bad that ur level 30 with no runes, i bought EVERY champ i pwned with up until 30, then made a ad runepage, and a ap runepage- AD attackspeed crit dmg crit chance AP magic pen. cooldown red. ability power Those 2 pages ive used since 150th win - now (600+ wins) they can work for being an aggresive tank mage, (Sejuani, mumu, cho, mord, leona, galio, etc for ^AP)( and the ^AD still work for none-ad-carry-champs like mundo, sion, jarv, shyv, nas, urgot, olaf, ww, voli, etc.) My point being, even if you dont have a 'tank rune page', you can still be a tank, with aggresive runes, and buy tanky items in game and either use tank masteries, or aggressive masteries :). I can go on forever so im gunna stop. :S lol. summoner name QWkratos if u got any questions ;P